Megamind (your-evil-overlord)
This is "evil" Megamind taken from canon before destroying Metro Man. He does not believe in being the hero, as villainy is his true destiny! ** THIS IS UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION! ** The Basics Name Upon arriving to Earth as an infant, Megamind's name was legally made John Doe, due to the country's legal naming of unknown persons. This information was only known by the Warden, his most trusted guards, and Minion. In prison, he was known by "Blue", which was his assumed legal name by the inmates. When launching his villainous lifestyle, he (illegally) had his name changed to Megamind. He has no middle or last name. Physical Height: 5'5" (canon!) Build: Short, lean, and extremely thin. Eye color: Neon green Hair color and style: He's bald pretty much everywhere; the majority of his body is hairless. What little he has is well-groomed to the point of being obsessive. Skin tone: Light blue, the standard for his species. He has a few light scars throughout his body from some of his unexpected explosions, but they wouldn't be overly obvious unless someone was up close. Other notable physical features: This Megamind has a tongue stud due to an extremely drunken night in the city with Vice. Although he could easily remove it, he doesn't see a need to; the piercing doesn't pose a threat to him in fights. In fact, thanks to Mykaal, it now has the added benefit of working as an interrupter: a device that blocks psychic characters from reading his thoughts. Clothing style: Go big or go home! As a villain, the flashier and bigger, the better. He loves black leather, furs, studs, and spikes. When alone in the lair, he sometimes wanders in his basic suit, belt, and boots (no shoulder guards or gloves), or in standard clothes (tight button-up shirts and pants). Emotional Megamind is mostly bark— the majority of his villainous posturing is for show. He hopes to keep people afraid of him to ensure his own safety. He’s pretty much a blue marshmallow covered in thick layers of leather and spikes. He has spent a lot of his life alone and believing he could never have a normal life, and has buried bitterness regarding that. He is defensive and snappy, pushy, and lives heavily in denial. In more personal, sensitive arguments, he has a tendency to revert back to child-like insults and behaviors. In relationships, he is loyal and fiercely protective— to a fault. He’s stubborn but has good intentions, and tends to take many things way farther than necessary. He has a lot of faults to work on! Despite everything, he loves to have fun with everything he does, and if his guard is down around you he’ll pretty much just want to be silly and have fun. He can be easily bribed with treats; just don’t expect him to give away his secrets... When alone, he struggles with the loss of his family and friends, and the chronic feeling on loneliness he's dealt with since childhood. Many of his self-induced battles with enemies are unconscious punishment due to self-hate, and he actually finds the injuries to be oddly pleasurable and comforting. General mood: Megamind tries to stay in the positive, no matter how bad things get. He rolls with the punches and always gets back up again. His moods swing quite rapidly. Likes: Sugary snacks (donuts, churros, cakes, cookies… you name it), coffee, chocolate, hot cocoa, peppermint, fruit, villainy in general, robotics, electronics, engineering, AI, typical “mad scientist” stuff, creating giant weapons of Metro Man destruction, creating brainbots (there are currently over 11,000 of them), leather, spikes, “evil” boots, sexy menacing outfits in general, addictive computer games (don’t ask him about his WoW phase, just don’t), classic rock music, and finally— hedgehogs. Dislikes: Bugs, being dirty, sharp smells, eating fish, eating veggies, scientists, the Doom Syndicate, and quite possibly the citizens of Metro City in general. Phobias: Doctors and medical situations in general. His biggest fear is being experimented on. Exposure to anything relating to those will stop him in his tracks and send him into a panic. Snakes are also a huge no-no. Skills and Abilities Abilities: Excellent night vision, high resistance to electricity, emotional sensitivity with some of the other blue men (see below: Empathic Link), more durable skin (it’s hard to get him to bleed), resistance to diabetes, able to bullshit villain excuses faster than a speeding bullet. Fighting: Megamind is more of the type to let his creations do the fighting for him. He is more likely to run or dodge attacks, as his body type is built for agility. That said, he can and will defend himself; he was raised in a prison, after all, and has taken a lot of dirty fighting moves from his experiences there. He relies heavily on the defensive; the De-Gun is mostly used to get people out of his way without actually causing them bodily harm. Empathic Link: The empathic link between some of the blue men was first discovered by Mykaal. The basic idea is the closer two blue people are to one-another, the stronger they can feel the other's emotions. This is NOT the same as mind-reading. This ability is a 6th sense of sorts, allowing the blue people to communicate their feelings without words. Due to the ability being new and difficult for them to notice at first, it has caused many complications where the blue men unknowingly make the other nervous, angry, and turned on. Physical contact amplifies the ability. Their species is unable to do this with any different species unless some sort of strong bond has been formed between them; their empathic link with different species is much more limited. Water: It is suspected that Megamind's species dealt heavily with water. He's naturally an excellent swimmer and can hold his breath underwater for quite a long time. His ability to see in the dark also allows him to see fairly well while deep underwater. The frequent use of Minionfish from his planet is also a big clue. Weaknesses Aside from his phobias, Megamind's biggest downfall is his insatiable urge to rush into things without thinking of the consequences. This leads to many machines and evil plans which, while still impressive, have drastic flaws that make them vulnerable. Once his machines are removed from the picture, his fighting ability is extremely limited to defensive measures. Due to pride, Megamind is stubborn and quick to jump into a fight with other villains and heroes if provoked, often unarmed. Due to being lightweight, he is easily picked up. His neck and ears are very sensitive to touch, which is highly distracting. Relationships The Good Parents: Deceased (with the rest of his planet). Siblings: No known siblings. Other family: Megamind considers Minion as both his family and his best friend. Significant other(s): None Children: Due to genetic reasons, Megamind is sterile unable to reproduce. He's unsure about children and has no desire to tackle fatherhood. Villainy + children = bad for bad. Pets: ... The Bad Rivals: Metro Man (legally Wayne Scott) has been his rival since he was a child, but their rivalry is more of a Game to them than hatred. Megamind's bitterness towards Wayne is still strong, but finally beginning to fade. 'Enemies: 'The Doom Syndicate are definite enemies to Megamind. Being briefly involved with them years ago, he parted ways due to their inability to cooperate and their inarguable incompetence. They did not at all part on friendly terms, and by default, Megamind hates anybody associated with them. His biggest threat out of them all is Psycho Delic . Megamind also gets a total kick out of taunting the Metro City Police. Friendships ... Partners Lady Doppler: Although she was still (reluctantly) part of the Doom Syndicate, Megamind warmed up to her after speaking with her privately. Although they had fought in the past due to his rivalry with the Doom Syndicate members in general, he soon became attached to her. She was the first woman he finally opened up to romantically and physically. Unfortunately, Psycho Delic violently used her to bait Megamind out of hiding once learning of their affections for one-another. This left Megamind feeling guilt and deciding that they had to drop their relationship to protect her. Vice Versa: "Complicated" would be the best word to describe these two. Due to Vice's brainwashing and anger towards Megamind for being his original self, the two of them would rapidly bounce back-and-forth from being friendly, violent, and sexual. Megamind's feelings towards Vice began as a mixture of sympathy, anger, and lust. These two could not keep off of each other one way or another. With Vice having Megamind's memories, he is aware of all the right buttons to push and at the time, Megamind absolutely craved it. Shortly after having sex for the first time, Vice disappeared and left Megamind feeling alone and confused, which led him to going to Mykaal for comfort. Currently, after a couple years of being separated, Vice and Megamind are on friendly terms, trying to start over from the beginning and let go of their awful past with one-another. They are no longer sexually involved with one-another. Bree Zamora: Megamind's secret admirer who got his attention by sending expensive gifts and eventually inviting him to stay with her in Hawaii for a short while. After a nice time on the island and a small bit of dating, he returned home. She then pulled the rug out from under him by moving to the city and revealing her true identity as a superhero (and now his rival). Megamind loved this unexpected turn of events and pursued her as a potential lover, however their beginning relationship ended sharply when she disappeared from the city without warning. Mykaal Thejhan: Mykaal had moved into the lair, as he was visiting from his own dimension. Mykaal, being another Megamind himself and married to his Roxanne, took interest in Megamind and offered him advice and comfort. After Vice's sudden disappearance, Megamind approached Mykaal for comfort and accidentally kick-started an open relationship. Mykaal both spent time with Roxanne and Megamind in each dimension, unable to combine the two as one whole world without pulling one of them from their home dimension permanently. As their relationship blossomed, Mykaal gave a lightning bolt ring to Megamind for his 36th birthday, which has the ability to let him jump between Mykaal's dimension and his own, if pressed by him for ten seconds. Others cannot use the ring. Megamind did not realize that the ring was also a show of life-long dedication from Mykaal and caused them to become tense and argue. Once the realization had kicked in, Megamind had returned the gesture with a ring he had made himself, offering himself to Mykaal in what would be as close to marriage as they could really get. Megamind refuses to talk about why their relationship later fell through, but appears to be bitter and guilty for it. It is unknown where Mykaal is in Megamind's dimension, or what is beyond the door of the bedroom Mykaal and Megamind once shared, as Megamind has set it off-limits to everybody else. Barbie Doe: Megamind's interest in her is purely lust. For some reason, she caught his interests immediately, perhaps due to her being half of the alien race he is. He does not have romantic intentions towards her and would prefer to keep her (and any other future partners) that way. He still appreciates her as a person, of course. The Evil Lair The abandoned power plant far in the industrial section of Metro City, Michigan. Commonly referred to as “The Evil Lair”. Currently housing Megamind and Minion. Basic Setup Megamind's Lair technically has three floors. The main floor (where the magic happens!) full of machines and his idea wall. On this floor is basically everything seen in the movie. Additions to this are things like a kitchen area tucked away in a corner, with a fridge and other basic cooking setup things, as well as an island counter with stools. There is a restroom (complete with shower and all the other necessities) and a "living" area with a black leather couch and an old tube TV on a rolling cart. His work-space is as cluttered as the rest of the main lair, semi-blocked by curtains. This work-space is where he tends to draw out plans and repair brainbots. His other machines are created and repaired in other random areas of the lair. To the sides of the building are various rooms, one of which being Mykaal's (now off-limits) room, another being loosely named the "hedgehog room", and the others housing various scrap junk and failed machines. Some of the machines still function, and are simply deactivated. The second floor is more of an attic, accessible by the elevator. It's dark and dusty, and full of overflow items like propane tanks, helium tanks, and "hibernating" brainbots. In fact, most of the lair-assigned brainbots rest in here until needed. The roof does not have the fake observatory, as that plan hadn't come into effect during this timeline. The elevator goes up there, however it's left unused to keep the building undetectable as a possible evil lair. Underground is a basement level of sorts. The access point is the odd doors with glowing light (from the movie where Megamind is brawling with "Bernard" in front of Roxanne). Once past the doors, there are stairs leading down to the door to a large underground pool, which has replaced the space that was once Megamind and Minion's bedrooms. Outside? No lair here. Nope. Just some graffiti. And some broken down cars. Your typical industrial section junk. There's a door mat that says "Secrit Entrance" by one of the walls you say? Ah, what a funny joke someone left here... Disregard. Move along. No seriously, get out. Megamind's Bedroom Now replaced with the underground pool. Surprisingly, Megamind's old bedroom was rather plain and "standard". As you stepped inside, directly to your right was a large walk-in closet filled with outfits (villain and standard) and an impressive collection of boots. In the middle of the room against the wall was a black king-sized four-poster bed. The bed sheets were black with small silver stars dotted all over the fabric, made to resemble the night sky. There was a standard night-stand and a large dresser filled with what few "personal" items he owns. Across from the bed and mounted onto the wall was a giant flat-screen TV. While in a relationship with Mykaal he rarely slept in there, and if he did, it was likely a small nap. Megamind has not yet re-built a bedroom for himself, and has lately been sleeping on the couch. Mykaal's Bedroom This was where Megamind and Mykaal were sleeping for about two or so years. Currently off-limits. Hedgehog Room ... Underground Pool The pool somewhat mimics a "lazy river" with larger open areas and thinner pathways to the next open areas. The pool is ridiculous, complete with a partially sunken boat broken open underneath with coins and jewelry at the bottom. Coins and gems are randomly hidden on the floor of the pool and there are designated areas for coral, plants, and fish to live (and give Minion something to snack on). Artificial Intelligence The Brainbots ... Creation Megamind builds brainbots when he gets bored. The AI and chips are easy, created in bulk by the other brainbots, custom made, and can not be run through typical computers. They are coded with a method only he understands. Megamind makes about 24 brainbots per month on average, give or take numbers for being jailed, uninspired, or very inspired. He leaves time for rebuilding broken brainbots every week. He spends a lot of time working on them; he is extremely proud of them. Uses/Ranking Main swarm of brainbots: These are the brainbots dotted all throughout the city. They are mostly on a stand-by of sorts, but can record anything suspicious if needed. They are often hiding on rooftops, in alleyways, in trees, wherever. They may be cloaked like the Invisible Car. These brainbots are in place for Megamind’s antics, as backup in case he’s thrown around by Metro Man (or whomever else). (Think of when he’s running from Tighten and the brainbots keep him from falling to the pavement at the last second. Those brainbots were just... there.) Fighter swarm: These brainbots specifically guard the lair. There are a lot of these wandering around. When Megamind leaves to do his evil thing, many of them leave to follow him to help fight Metro Man, but plenty of them remain at the lair. They are especially bitey. Perhaps too bitey... Veteran swarm: These are brainbots that have been retired or are kept specifically in the lair for whatever reason. These brainbots do not fight unless absolutely necessary. Many of these are just older brainbots or some of the few “original” first models that are still functioning. Many of these were damaged in fights and/or have been repaired multiple times. Specific Brainbots Limbless/spikeless brainbot: (Lair) First brainbot. Had an error in it’s biting code that never got fixed. Is the “base” design for the other brainbots. "Female" brainbot: (Fighter) Made as a joke to keep the other brainbots in line. Doesn’t need no man to make her happy. Other Types Projector Brainbots: (Fighter) Made for evil gloatings in large public places. Are hibernating when not in use. Camera Brainbots: (Fighter, Main) All of the standard brainbots have the ability to record video, but these are simply better at it (and can hijack satellite/wifi/bluetooth/etc for broadcasting directly to news stations). Brawnbots: (Veteran) Alternative designs for the original brainbots. A failed attempt at a fighting robot, these are turned off and there are very few left. Other: (???) One can assume that there are other types of brainbots. Serial Numbers These are etched into their metal bodies, located on their underside (bottom jaw, typically) and look something like this: BRAINBOT.10000.1 The first number is the actual brainbot’s number. The serial numbers seen in public will be anywhere from around 400 to 11,000. (This is giving room for the old destroyed or retired/veteran brainbots. (At the end of the movie it is just likely that he called on every available brainbot he owned that had not been specifically retired.) The second number is how many bodies it’s internal memory chip has been in. When brainbots are damaged and their inner parts are retrieved and moved to new bodies, they will retain their personalities/memories in their new body. These numbers are there so that Megamind can determine whether or not they’ve “had enough” and deserve to be retired. Damage If damaged, nearby brainbots will retrieve their fallen siblings and return all pieces to the lair. Megamind repairs them. Each brainbot has a memory chip of sorts that holds all of it’s personal data. There are backups of their data on the computers in his lair. If the brainbot body is damaged, the chip can be retrieved and put into another brainbot to retain its original memories/personality. If the chip is destroyed, it will be brought back with a new body and it’s default chip settings or last wifi update (and a serial code ending in .2). So basically, they cannot be truly "killed". Player Interaction The citizens of Metro City may or may not see the brainbots occasionally. (That’s up to you.) They will not trust you unless you are someone Megamind has deemed “safe”. If he has not, they will bite at you if approached. If you are another male of Megamind’s species, they will confuse you with “Daddy” and may follow your orders or try to play with you. If you’re a blue male character, you are free to use Megamind’s brainbots for whatever you need. All brainbots have a failsafe that allows them to return to the lair at any time. All brainbots report back to the lair regularly via wifi or whatever with information of importance, and tampering with their bodies. Spider Bot The Spider Bot (or Spee-eye-der Bot) is a large vehicle based off of the same "living" material as the brainbots. Resembling a spider and acting like a dog, this bot is loyal and attention-seeking, possibly more-so than the brainbots themselves. Because of this, and for Megamind's questionable sanity, this robot tends to be shut off when not in use. The Spider Bot is best used for villainous plans that require fast movement (but also don't require the cloaking of the invisible car) and the added ability of getting into tight places, climbing walls, and even hanging upside-down. This machine is equipped with the typical electric weapons and giant speakers for rocking out. Despite having similar coding to the brainbots, this robot's sounds resemble barking more than the brainbots' "bowgs" do. Hedgebots (See: Just Because!) The Hedgebots were made for a specific battle with Metro Man after Megamind's fascination with hedgehogs hit the point of obsession. Major Storylines Here is where you will link to summaries of storylines. Category:Megamind Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Alien Category:Mun Filthy Animal